While most people appreciate the importance of physical fitness, many have difficulty finding the motivation required to maintain a regular exercise program. Some people find it particularly difficult to maintain an exercise regimen that involves continuously repetitive motions, such as running, walking and bicycling. Devices for tracking a user's activity may offer motivation in this regard, providing feedback on past activity, and encouragement to continue with an exercise routine in order to meet various exercise goals.
However, existing tracking devices may require regular recharging of integrated battery elements. This need to plug an electronic tracking device into a wired power supply for recharging may be viewed as a chore, or may be overlooked at times, thereby reducing the consistency with which the activity tracking device is utilized by the user. In turn, this may reduce the efficacy with which the activity tracking device can provide motivation to the user to maintain a regular exercise program.
Therefore, improved systems and methods to address at least one or more of these shortcomings in the art are desired.